


You’re Too Dense

by HakunaPotata



Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dense Seungcheol, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, I ran out of Tags, Idiots in Love, Jealous Jeonghan, Jealous fic, M/M, One-Shot, Short Drabble, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Working things out, briefly mention Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakunaPotata/pseuds/HakunaPotata
Summary: Jeonghan stormed out on Seungcheol when he encountered his coworker at their date. What could possibly be the cause of that?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: JeongCheol being ridiculously fluffy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	You’re Too Dense

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I was pretty inspired to write this one 
> 
> But it was posted hastily so again, no proof reading was done. 
> 
> Now here’s Jeongcheol fluff

Fast paced walking can be heard at their corridor. Jeonghan hastily unlocked their front door and entered their home. Seungcheol then followed. 

Jeonghan has been giving him the cold shoulder, ever since the younger walked out on him from the bar earlier. It was one of their date night and Seungcheol encountered his co-worker, Jihoon and they talked for a while, the second he knew it, Jeonghan was gone. 

He said his goodbyes to his co worker and ran behind his boyfriend, storming off. He barely caught up with him to their car and from then on Jeonghan drove in silence.

Now here they were in their couch, with a seemingly irritated Jeonghan, and a very clueless Seungcheol.

“Baby, what’s wrong” he reached jeonghan’s hand only to be swatted away.

“Jeonghan..” Seungcheol plead.

The man in question stood up and started pacing around. 

“Seungcheol, he had heart eyes all over you. Touching you every minute he can and you don’t know why I’m mad? he even flirted punch you!” Jeonghan huffed, stopping at his tracks

“Wha— that’s what you’ve been upset with all along? I mean what even is a flirting punch?” The other rebutted as he stood up, to hold a proper conversation with him. “Jihoon is just a co-worker babe, nothing more.”

“I love you but you’re dense-ness is truly getting on my nerves” 

“... you love me?” Seungcheol was shocked. He knew the latter did so, specifically showing it through actions, but it was the first time one of them ever vocalized it and he liked it. Very much. Despite the scenario that they were under.

“Yes! But that’s not the point right now!” 

By now Jeonghan had lost his lover’s interest, seemingly preoccupied with the sudden confession he gave out earlier.

He grabbed the other by the shoulders and let him meet eye to eye “Seungcheol, focus” He demanded “have you seen the way he looked at you? Co-worker my ass” Shaking the man on his hold.

“It was as if he was infatuated of some sort and it irritates me because I was there! And I made it clear that you weren’t available, oh and he giggles at everything you said too and it was so atrocious that i had to stop myself from gagging at his noises” 

Going back to earth “is that why you were giving me weird subtle glance earlier?” Freeing himself from Jeonghan’s hold

“Yes! That was ‘The Look’” emphasizing on the look part 

“Ohh, I just thought that you were getting dizzy from all that drinking and just wanted to go home and cuddle” showing his dimples as he pursed his lips

“I did want to go home, but not because I was drunk, you know me: a few drinks won’t even has it effects,but I was signaling you that I don’t like the way he looks at you and we should get out of there before I started plucking his hair out”

“I really didn’t know”

”No shit sherlock.” he turned as he clutched his hands together, now looking away from seungcheol

“But I wouldn’t know until you tell me. Jeonghan you said it yourself, that I’m a dense person, and to that I admit—” He placed a gentle hold on his lovers elbows testing the waters once more, to see if the other would swat his hands away again, and when no sign of rejection was evident, he slowly tilted the other to meet his eyes again once more.

“— so you’ve got to tell me what’s going on with you, cause frankly if I were to guess, I might need a day or two. I’m not too keen on learning but I’m always willing to learn new things about you. So that’s all I’m asking, tell me if something is bothering you, or anything at all really. Maybe Some day in the future I’d get all your hints and try compromise with the situation if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Jeonghan melted at the short and landed a soft punch on Seungcheol’s shoulder.

“Is that what a flirting punch is?”

“What did you thought it was” now relaxing his hands, anger completely gone.

“I don’t know, like an actual punch? something that would actually hurt, and leave a mark” the other responded unsure

Jeonghan let out a laugh at the idiocy unfolding in front of him, and gave his lover a tight hug 

“Are we good now?” seungcheol asked, returning the hug

“Yes, we are.” He rest his head on the others shoulders “I’m sorry I got mad at you. I was just angry—“

“—Jealous” the older interrupted

“My apology sweetie, not yours” Jeonghan scoffed “anyways, I was angry and it was very unfair of me to pour it all out on you”

Seungcheol let out a soft chuckle and tightened Jeonghan’s hold around him and start slowly stroking the other’s head, giving it also a sweet kiss “It was a fruitful argument anyways, specially since you confessed your undying love for me” he teased.

Jeonghan lifted his head and move back to look at Seungcheol, apparently grinning“I just said I love you, don’t push your luck” 

Seungcheol pulled a pout and tilt his head to the side “you don’t love me unconditionally?” Sounding a bit hurt to add into the mix

A mix that he knew would pluck, no, not just pluck, but would play on his lover’s heartstrings 

Jeonghan fought the urge of giving in only to lose the battle and melt once again to his boyfriend’s arms. “I might” he breathed

“You might?” Sounding offended “I pulled the pout of the century and you give me a ‘I might?’ “

“Stop being dramatic” 

“Says the guy who walked out on me because he was jealous”

“Shut up”

“You love me”

“I do. Now shut up”

“I love you too”

“Yeah, the pout you pulled earlier was a huge tell”

“I know.” Seungcheol kissed the crown of the younger’s head.

Jeonghan smiled and tightened his hug and enjoyed the comforting silence they both had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I’m always open to criticism so comment one if there is an aspect you’d like me to improve on. I’ll try and apply it on my next fic. 
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Also follow me at twitter pls @love_cheollie


End file.
